


Anchor to reality

by Leniam



Series: Alternatively [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hannibal takes advantage of it, M/M, Will is the usual puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will confesses to kissing Alana.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contatto con la realtà](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828233) by [Leniam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam). 



> Another translation by  
> [BETWEEN-IRONANDSILVER](http://between-ironandsilver.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you so much Ashley.
> 
> We all remember this scene very well.  
> And we remember particularly well Hannibal's line, "You felt compelled to drive an hour in the snow to tell me about it".  
> This is my quick explanation of why Will felt compelled.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr doing a lot of stupid things Hannibal related. If you want to join me... :  
> [HE-S-DEAD-JIM](http://he-s-dead-jim.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'll always rate my fics EXPLICIT because I often mention murder and other very explicit things. So, just to avoid problems.

“You kissed her so that you would feel stable. You were using Alana to anchor yourself to reality before it completely slipped away, weren’t you?”

“Well, I didn’t mean to…” Will started.

“Use her. I know, Will, it was not what you wanted.”

“No, I was trying to say I didn’t mean to kiss her.”

“You didn’t? Did she kiss you, then?”

“No, no… I kissed her, but… I didn’t… I thought…”

A heavy silence fell between the two of them. Hannibal silently waited. Will seemed to choose his words carefully.

“I had an hallucination…” he finally said, forcing himself to speak those few words and then falling quiet again.

“The racoon inside your chimney…”

“No! Stop trying to finish my sentences for me, Doctor!” Will exasperatedly shouted.

“I apologise. Forgive me, but your sudden struggle with words is concerning and quite interesting.”

Will swallowed. His head was bent forward and when he looked up at Hannibal his expression made him look shy and vulnerable. Hannibal didn’t really feel like making all those questions anymore, he would rather just hug him and keep him safe.

“You are my anchor to reality.”

Will’s words came out careful and precise, and now Hannibal knew why he was so embarrassed. His intuition was confirmed when Will sheepishly looked down to stare at his shoes.

Hannibal put the bowl of custard he was preparing for his dessert down on the counter. His hands gripped the edge of it for balance as he leaned forward to get closer to Will, trying to keep a straight face.

“What did you see, Will?”

“You. I thought it was you.”

Hannibal nodded and mentally applauded Will for his difficult confession.

“That is not too bad, then, nothing to be this anxious about,” the doctor declared. He walked around the counter, hands in his pockets; he stopped in front of Will and when the younger man turned around to look at him, he found himself cornered against the table.

“You think that is nothing unusual,” Will stated. He did not phrase it as a question because he really needed to be reassured about that.

“You think that, too, or you wouldn’t be here telling me about it.”

Will closed his eyes.

“Using physical contact to keep yourself grounded is perfectly normal, Will,” Hannibal went on, but Will resolutely shook his head a couple of times. He looked like he was trying to chase some thoughts away. “It’s not normal to hallucinate about getting that kind of contact from you,” he concluded.

“No, maybe it isn’t,” Hannibal agreed. “Why would you only hallucinate about it? I’m still willing to be your anchor to reality. And I am here to help you with that, in any way you need me to.”

Will furrowed his brow. The he opened his eyes wide as he repeated the words in his mind and made sense of them. The different emotions that appeared on his face in rapid succession ranged from shock to mild guilt, and the beautiful display ended with Will looking down, as usual.

Hannibal only gave him time to stutter an unsure “Would you…?” and then he took the other man’s face between his hands.

His lips stroked Will’s wet and soft mouth, then hesitantly parted.

He kept the kiss chaste and soft to study Will’s reaction. He didn’t want to scare him away, didn’t want to aggravate his inner turmoil to the point he would feel overwhelmed and run from him.

His concern turned out to be unnecessary. As soon as he felt Hannibal’s lips move against his own, Will startled, as if struck by lightning or by a very powerful realization; he grabbed the back of Hannibal’s neck and licked inside his mouth, a deep groan of satisfaction reverberating deep in his throat.

In just a few seconds, he went from scared patient in desperate need of reassurance to passionate lover trying to eat Hannibal whole as soon as he could tear off his clothes, considering how he was tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Hannibal completely lost control over the kiss and the original intention to keep it innocent. He could do nothing but follow Will’s lead.

They went on pressing against each other for a while; every time Will grabbed tightly at his clothes, Hannibal responded with the same urge, still keeping his hands on both side of Will’s face to grant himself easy access to his lips, letting them claim him as their property.

Hannibal found out it was not an unpleasant sensation at all. He hadn’t planned on ending their kiss in a fight for supremacy, but knowing that Will wanted him so badly made him willing to completely lose control, without any hesitation.

They parted and pressed their foreheads together. Hannibal found it hard to talk, with Will constantly trying to resume their kissing.

“Did you…” the doctor panted, turning his face away to avoid Will’s assaults. “Did you kiss Alana like that?”

“I kissed _you_ like that,” Will whispered. He was gasping for air through his open mouth, sounding breathless and hoarse, and he looked like the perfect depiction of lust.

“Make sure I’m actually there, next time,” Hannibal said.

With a quick movement, Will was able to grab both his wrists. “‘Next time’? Do you have anywhere else to be right now?”


End file.
